


Heaven in Asgard

by In_love_with_writing002



Series: Gabriel Short Stories [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A lot of research for 3 chapters, Angel & Vessel Interactions, Gabriel becoming the trickster, Gen, Loki being Loki, Norse Religion & Lore - Freeform - Freeform, Vessel Consent Issues, inappropriate use of mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_love_with_writing002/pseuds/In_love_with_writing002
Summary: Gabriel was running.He found his vessel in Asgard.There was no song.





	1. Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> This is intended to be that Gabriel picked up some random Joe off the street and Loki is Richard Speight. If your religion is Norse, I reeeeally hope I didn't mess anything up. Feel free to message me if you see anything.

He was running. That’s all he knew. The air coursing underneath his wings, and the ground under his feet when he got tired. 

 

Tired. That was a new word for him, but it felt so true. He was tired. Tired of running, but he had to keep going. Because he was tired of fighting. Tired of the people he loved most at each other’s throats. He was ready for everything to just be over. So he was running. He ran as far and as fast as possible, to get away from a broken family, a broken faith, a borrowed vessel, his own broken heart. He’d never, in his very long life, felt so impossibly tired.

 

It was strange, feeling. He hadn’t felt so many things at one time. He could only feel one thing before. Love. Love for his father, love for his brothers and sisters, love for the humans on Earth. Forbidden from loving himself. If he loved himself, he would become prideful, which would lead to wrath for those who couldn’t love him. (It wouldn’t be for a very long time that he realized that was exactly what happened to his father, but at least he wasn’t going to make a religion about himself.) But now he felt a whole rainbow of emotions. overwhelming rage towards his family. Betrayal, by those he trusted. Fear that he would fall, be completely cut from heaven and never be able to live normally. Crippling sadness and grief at losing his home. The haunting presence of weariness, urging him to rest. He had never rested in his life.

 

There was no song.

 

No calls of celebration to the humans, angels, and gods alike.

 

When his vessel was found, there was nothing special. He was hiding. All the emotions he had felt were reduced to a simmer, overcome by shame.

 

So much embarrassment, mortification that he, an archangel, the messenger of God, reduced himself to a pagan god. Even more, humiliated that he had accepted with so much difficulty. Other angels had taken minutes to convince their vessels. And now, after years of running, the pagan god had taken the archangel with so much difficulty. He had to spoil history to the All-father to convince him.

 

“I…”

 

“Who are you?” He took a deep breath.

 

“They... call me Gabriel...”

 

“You don’t look well. Come rest, angel.” Gabriel sobbed with relief.


	2. Resting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All gods and events referenced can be found here: http://thenorsegods.com/the-norse-gods/

Gabriel met several people during his time in Asgard. Sigyn, Thor, and Balder became his close friends along with Loki. He went on hunts with Skadi, flirted with Lady Frigg, and meditated in peace with Eir. His recovery period took only a few days, but Gabriel wished it would never end.

 

Of course, the day would come when he would have to talk to the All-father. There were too many questions for him to go unnoticed.

 

“I have to ask something of you, angel,” Odin said to him one afternoon in Valhalla after a rousing round of drinks with Lady Sif. “I don’t know why you’re here, Gabriel, nor do I care. However, I am aware of your time-bending abilities. do you have any insight as to what’s coming?” He asked. Gabriel closed his eyes and envisioned it. Balder’s death, Loki being bound, Ragnarok…

 

Gabriel knew he shouldn’t say anything. He really shouldn’t. But what if he just...

 

“Balder will be killed by Loki. And… It will be an event to start a great calamity.” He said. He didn’t mention anything about his dream, Frigg’s oath-swearing quest, Loki and the Mistletoe, just the simple fact that he would die. “That’s... All I can say.” Odin gaped slightly.

 

“How can- no. My son will not die!” He shook his head. “I will defend him with my life. I will not lose my son. Surely you can stop it?” Odin pleaded.

 

“The fates and I aren’t exactly on good terms. I fear if I tried to prevent it I would be killed myself. If you give me Loki, I can prevent it. I don’t expect you to do that.“

 

You selfish creature.” Odin glared at him. Gabriel fled before Odin’s rage hit him harder.

 

In the following weeks, Gabriel watched the nine realms closely. His friends asked after him, talking to Odin, but Odin only replied with “He lied to me. I would not stand for it, and drove him out.” Thor was by far the most upset, the warrior casting thunderbolts and demanding Gabriel come out and fight him so he could defend his father. Loki accepted it begrudgingly, knowing the angel couldn’t stay forever. He suspected that Odin had not known the whole truth, Gabriel was an angel of the western religion. His commandments said he must not lie. Sigyn followed the beliefs of her husband but wished fleetingly for Gabriel to return. Balder…

 

_ “Well, you can’t change history.” _ Gabriel mused, watching Balder toss and turn into a nightmare. When he woke, he gasped, fearful for his life. “What… What was that… dream?” The god asked himself. Gabriel appeared then.

 

“Hello, Balder.” He said. His vessel was deteriorating, unable to hold the grace of an archangel properly. Balder shouted, so Gabriel restrained his voice. When he was done, he shuffled back in his bed.

 

“Do not… do not come any closer, creature.” Balder was shaking. He no longer recognized the angel he was once friends with. Gabriel tilted his head.

 

“I wish to save you from your nightmares. You want them gone, yes?” Gabriel asked.

 

“Dream-walker.” Balder hissed. “I want nothing to do with you.” Gabriel grew amused. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

 

“I’m no walker of dreams. I told you I wanted to help you sleep.” Gabriel laughed. Balder still felt distrust. “Why don’t you let me help you this once? I’ll be gone and let you dream from then on.” He assured. Balder defied him still.

 

“I’d rather bear these vile dreams than accept help from a creature like you.” Balder gritted out. Gabriel laughed to himself as he disappeared again, laughed as Balder struggled to sleep and continued to throw worse and worse nightmares at him, then when he awoke, screaming, the Aesir and the women flocking to his abode. The goddesses discussed the ways one can die, none of them doubting Balder’s fear for his life. Frigg was the one who left Asgard. She went to all nine realms, asking each creature, plant, and object to swear they would not harm Balder, all to assure Odin’s son he would not be harmed. The goddesses were content when Frigg returned, that he was safe.

 

It wasn’t long before the sport began. Throwing stones, firing arrows, drowning, poisoning, burning. Nothing could harm Balder. Gabriel watched carefully from a distance as Loki’s jealousy grew, his mind sickened, and Balder was toyed with, everyone trying to kill him. Every test failed, the methods became crueler, and Loki grew more and more jealous. Gabriel was startled out of his wits when he realized he could not find Loki. His vessel was missing. Gabriel searched desperately, but he couldn’t recognize him anywhere. When he finally found him it was too late. Hod was taking a stand and piercing Balder with the sprig of mistletoe. Balder was dead. That was when Gabriel appeared, facing Odin.

 

“I never lie, Odin.” He said.

 

“How…” Odin was deeply depressed by his loss. He looked at Loki, still holding Hod’s arm. He was stricken by the sorrow and denial in the air, the rage directed at him. “Take him.” Odin turned to Gabriel. “Take him and get out of my sight. If I see you in Asgard again, I will not hesitate to send the Aesir after you.” Odin demanded. Gabriel sneered at the all-father and watched as Loki fled.

 

“No.” And Gabriel disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you study norse mythology and I messed anything up, please feel free to message me. I would like to keep this accurate


	3. Staying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All gods and events can be found here: http://thenorsegods.com/the-norse-gods/

Gabriel was willing to wait. He had waited centuries in heaven after all, for the return of Lucifer. This? This was nothing. He watched over Loki, toyed with the trickster, whispered in his ears.

 

“If you say yes, I can keep you hidden.” He would always say.

 

“If I say no, I will never worry if I’ll be hidden. I will know.” Would be the response. Of course, Loki was found. Thor and Kvasir bound him, dragged in the snake to the cave… Loki thought about his life. Gabriel let him. He didn’t pester, didn’t try to convince him… But then, when Sigyn’s bowl of venom was full, and the snake dripped its torture into Loki’s eyes, Gabriel was summoned.

_ Drip. _

 

An agonized scream followed by a sob.

 

_ Drip. _

 

“Why am I here, Loki?”

 

_ Drip. _

 

“Save me, please, angel.”

 

_ Drip. _

 

_ Drip. _

 

“I need to hear you say it.”

 

_ Drip. _

 

“For Odin’s sake,  _ YES. _ ”

 

Gabriel had run enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but honestly, not many events. If I messed anything up, please feel free to message me. I hope you enjoyed this!

**Author's Note:**

> All research was found on http://thenorsegods.com/the-norse-gods/


End file.
